


Through Lips And Tongue

by Veeta



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mysticism, No Grindelwald
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeta/pseuds/Veeta
Summary: Его магия всегда требовала большего.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: очень авторское видение мира и обскур/обскури в целом, тёмная магия, АУ без Грин-де-Вальда. Да и вообще что-то странное вышло.

У Криденса был секрет от Грейвза — он курил. Курил много и часто, так, что теперь его дрожащие губы ещё и пахли никотином. Грейвз замечал, но молчал. Он молчал, когда лечил раны Криденса. Молчал и тогда, когда раны продолжали появляться и после смерти Мэри Лу Бербоун. Возможно, он ждал момента признания самого Криденса, а, быть может, уже понимал без слов.  
Курение не приносило Криденсу удовольствия, ему не нравился вкус, но зрелище его завораживало — серые сигаретные дымы, которые он выдыхал, перемежались с чёрной вязкой темнотой, сидевшей у него внутри. Он верил, пусть это и было глупо, что с каждым выдохом он становится свободнее. Свободнее он, конечно, не становился.

***

Криденс привык к тому, что быстро мёрз, а его кожа будто становилась белее и тоньше с каждым днём. Тёплые пальцы Грейвза на его шее ощущались необычно, но приятно. Криденс хотел греться в этом тепле, а его темнота — украсть его. Криденс сдерживал её болью и силой; сдерживал теми следами, которые позже Грейвз исцелял своей магией. Это была не такая уж и большая цена, думал Криденс, когда Грейвз в очередной раз ему коротко улыбался.   
Грейвз прожил почти вдвое больше его, и Криденс думал, скольким ещё людям доставалась такая улыбка. Магии это не нравилось — она не была готова делиться.

***

Криденс мечтал о магии, но его собственные способности оказались бесполезны. Предметы ломались, трескались и разбивались вместо того, чтобы чиниться и придвигаться ближе. Магия жгла руки и оставляла чёрные следы на пальцах похожие на сажу. Криденсу немедленно хотелось смыть её и никогда больше ей не пользоваться, но выбора у него не было. Он и так слишком долго её сдерживал. Криденс с грустью вспоминал, что магия Грейвза была словно как тёплое заботливое прикосновение, его же больше напоминала холодное и мёртвое рукопожатие. Собственная магия была противна Криденсу.  
Его темнота требовала Грейвза, и если они не виделись долгое время, магия становилась ещё более хаотичной. Криденс уже привык просыпаться с тьмой перед глазами и разбросанными предметами в комнате, но это не было пределом. Магия, окрашенная в чёрный цвет, будто бы висела в воздухе подобно пеплу, оседала на одежде, скапливалась в лёгких. Криденс открывал все окна, но этим только распространял её как чуму.

***

Криденс не давал себе видеться с Грейвзом даже тогда, когда тьма внутри него выла, заставляя его корчиться от боли. Грейвз не должен был видеть, что она делала с ним и кем он стал. Грейвз всегда говорил, какой он сильный и особенный, и именно это Криденс и пытался ему доказать.

***

Криденс не помнил как, но он очнулся в тёмном переулке, а рядом с ним стоял Грейвз. Тьма внутри него затихла, утолив, очевидно, свой голод. Каким именно способом — был тот вопрос, на который Криденс боялся получить ответ. Грейвз не дал ему закончить мысль и, убедившись, что Криденс пришёл в себя, повёл за собой. Криденс покорно пошёл, попутно оборачиваясь назад и видя разрушенные дома.

***

Следующие несколько недель Криденс провёл у Грейвза дома, где тот пытался что-то изменить с помощью заклинаний и зелий. Ничего не выходило, и Криденс уже смирился, но Грейвзу об этом не говорил — им и так было достаточно споров.

***

Тьма не давала Криденсу спать, путая мысли, поэтому он всегда просыпался рано, наблюдая за спящим Грейвзом. В этот раз было легче. Криденс уже был готов расслабиться, как заметил нечто странное. Грейвз обнимал его за талию, а на его руки проступали отчётливые чёрные вены. Криденс провёл по ним рукой, и в тот же миг похолодел — это была его магия. Мысль о том, что она течёт по венам Грейвза, была ужасна. Криденс помнил, что Грейвз говорил ему о том, что его тьма слишком срослась с ним и её нельзя истребить, лишь переместить. Он не верил, что это возможно, даже не слушал. Это было безрассудно и слишком смело — как раз в стиле Грейвза.  
Грейвз проснулся, и в следующее мгновение поцеловал Криденса. Это были странные поцелуи — быстрые и горькие. Криденс был почти уверен, что чувствует пепел на губах. Его — их — тьма кружила над ними, начиная напоминать чёрное облако, закрывавшее их от остального мира.  
Поцелуи всегда были самыми интимными проявлениями чувств, и Криденс не хотел задумываться над тем, действительно ли Грейвз что-то испытывал к нему или это просто был очередной магический ритуал, требовавший максимальной близости.  
Криденсу было страшно, но он не мог ничего вернуть, не мог заставить Грейвза отказаться от такой сделки с существом. У его магии был второй хозяин.  
Всё, что мог сделать Криденс, — это быть рядом с Грейвзом, и именно это он и намеревался делать.

**Author's Note:**

> На ФБ - https://ficbook.net/readfic/4955527


End file.
